Of Dragons and Wyverns Too
by 3Dless-Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: Jack gets hurt. Not something new, that's for sure. But he doesn't exactly have any way off this mountain... And he's not sure whether he wishes he'd met this kid sooner or never at all. Life just got really REALLY crazy... and fun too. No, dangit Enny! No you cannot punch Clay for slamming a boulder on my foot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is 3Dless-Jacqueline Spicer! Call me 3D. This is my first story on this account... And all I can say is that I hope you enjoy! Forgive any mistakes please!**

**[Disclaimer] 3D owns all. 3D owns the world. 3D... is pleading criminal insanity so that she does not get sued for claiming Xiaolin Showdown...**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dragons and Wyverns Too Chap 1<strong>

A figure walked up a steep path on a mountain side. They were short and skinny, hardly older than a toddler at first appearance. When looked at carefully the small person's stance and smooth gait suggested an experienced traveler, and possibly someone who knew how to defend themselves.

Their clothes were simple and plain, though an extremely baggy hoodie obviously made for someone far bigger than they was clutched in small arms. Head ducked and the sun creating the perfect shadow, their face would have been invisible to anyone there to look.

With a small jerk, the figure stiffened warily and looked into the distance when a shout echoed. Creamy green eyes skimmed over the land.

"What's a yowling showdown?" A young voice muttered. "Whatever idiots are yelling like that are about to cause some trouble, this _is_ an avalanche zone." The figure stood still for several minutes stoically before slumping and sighing in exasperation. "Stupid family instinct for doing the right thing…"

The person, whoever they were, slouched their way off the mountain's path and started the long hike to find the idiotic owners of the voices that were echoing around the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Jack howled as he jumped on one foot with a pained expression. He'd just lost a Shen Gon Wu AND had his foot crushed. It felt like it was broken!<p>

"Oh stop it Jack," Raimundo taunted. "I doubt it hurts that much!"

Jack sent him a deadly glare that went completely unnoticed as he gently tried to set his left foot on the ground. With a hiss he lifted it back up and wobbled dangerously as he tried to keep his balance without the use of both feet.

The four monks were already leaving on their giant dragon, not even looking at him as he sucked in deep breaths in order to keep himself from screaming. It hurt bad, _really_ bad, and he was _this_ close to screaming in pain. But he absolutely REFUSED to show that pain in front of the four Dragons. They would likely laugh at him, thinking he was overreacting and being a wimp.

But seriously, he was _really_ hurting now. Watching them fly off he finally gave up and flopped to the ground, giving out a pained whine. Tears gathering in his eyes he sucked in another breath so as to not outright cry.

"Stupid… monks… Stupid… country _hick_," He whimpered as he cupped his hands around his foot, trying not to touch it but feeling that instinctive urge to protect the injury.

During their showdown, Clay had caused a miniature avalanche and Jack had nearly gotten crushed alive. He hadn't, luckily, but a giant boulder had landed right on his foot. It had then proceeded to roll right off, which he supposed was a good thing. It would be hurting a heck of a lot worse if the rock was still _on_ his foot.

That didn't mean he was happy by any definition of the word. His foot was completely crushed, he'd lost the Shen Gon Wu (though it was supposedly pretty useless anyway), and he could swear his whole leg from the knee down was starting to swell up like a balloon.

He gave up after a bit and let the tears come, streaming silently down his face. It was a bad quirk he'd tried getting rid of before, but nothing seemed to ever work. Whenever he got hurt he would start to cry; whether he'd broken his arm or gotten a splinter. It was like his tear ducts were connected to his nerves or something!

Groaning he tried to get a better look at his foot, but all he could tell was that his boot was starting to feel much tighter than it should. Pulling out a small pocket knife (from his other boot, scarily enough) he went straight to sawing at the strings because they were too tight to untie. Jack whimpered as he worked, accidentally jerking his foot around every once in a while and trying his best not to scream when that happened. Now that the showdown wasn't in progress there wouldn't be any _mini_ avalanches, just the full ones.

And no way was he in any shape to outrun a rock avalanche.

He'd finally managed to get most of the shoestrings cut when he felt a bit of wetness from the tongue of his boot. With a frown of confusion he rubbed at it then looked at his fingers. Jack gasped as he saw faint smears of red on his fingers. Okay, _definitely_ crushed!

He didn't bother trying to get his boot off the rest of the way. If his bones had simply been broken that would be the thing to do before it swelled too much, but if his foot was literally crushed and bleeding he was in a much worse situation than he'd thought.

He looked around all of the sudden, getting the feeling he was being watched.

"Who's there?" He demanded in a hoarse voice, pain evident.

"You're hurt." He looked around in confusion at the obvious youngness of the voice.

"No duh, I'm crying and my leg's swelling up like crazy." Jack snapped sarcastically. He couldn't really help it, he didn't have a filter on most days and when he was hurt it was nonexistent. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?"

"Right here." Jack screamed and fell backwards when the voice came from right next to him. "Sorry, my family tends to do that on habit…"

"Some family," Jack croaked.

"You have no idea…" The voice muttered.

Turning his head, Jack's eyebrows raised when he saw a little kid standing there.

"Uhh… How old _are_ you?"

"None of your business." The boy scowled (rather adorably). "Do you need some help?"

"Depends," Jack shifted awkwardly and moaned when his leg throbbed. "You got a phone? Mine got crushed. And Aspirin would be awesome too…"

With a slightly amused smirk (and wasn't that funny that a kid who looked no older than _eight_ could make that expression) the kid pulled a small bag forwards from where it was slung over his shoulder. "Don't have any modern medicines. Everyone in my family's allergic to practically everything in them so we rely on herbal remedies and homeopathy. But as long as you don't mind the taste, this stuff's better than any Aspirin by far. It'll put you out like a light or make you 'happy' to the point of numbness." Getting a slight snort he rolled his eyes, the impossible color catching Jack's attention. "I'm not allowed to say high because it makes it sound like the stuff's made of drugs."

"Smart," Jack admitted with a wince. "Can you help me up?"

Without a word the kid pushed his shoulders up carefully, helping him back into a sitting position. "I'm Nock Brithyr Junior, but call me NJ. Who're you?"

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." He announced proudly before realizing he probably shouldn't have said that. The amused (it looked weird on the kid's face!) look made him scowl.

"Oh no, I believe you, it's just that most people aren't so confident that they'd blurt something like that out so easily." NJ dug through the bag and pulled out a stoppered glass bottle. He pulled it open with a pop and grabbed a water bottle and an empty glass bottle.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I should keep the evil part, at least not lately… Things haven't exactly been looking my way." He sighed and watched as NJ poured a few drops of blue slush into the empty bottle.

"Why are you evil then?" He stoppered the bottle again and poured some water into the bottle with the drops.

"I-" Jack stopped. "I… well, evil's… fun?" He defended weakly, not quite sure what to say. NJ stoppered the second bottle and started shaking it.

"I don't really blame you for being so confused." He shrugged at the astonished look. "Good guys have it easy. They do things because they're right, or they do things because they _think_ they're right. My family's got it harder, we're more or less neutral. We do whatever is the best choice and decision to make taking first the safety of each other into account and then the possibility of unnecessary harm and damage. Its way more complicated than that, but even that little bit's real hard to think through." NJ uncorked the bottle (now a light, watery looking blue) and offered it to him. "Push your tongue to the bottom of your mouth and gulp this in one swallow, you do NOT want to taste it."

Taking the bottle warily Jack sniffed it, looking surprised when he didn't smell anything. Giving the kid a confused look he tipped his head back and bolted it down. He still got some on his tongue, sadly.

"Eeeeeuuuugh!" He rubbed at his tongue with his sleeve. "Oh my gosh, what is _in_ that stuff?!" He gagged.

"No idea, but it works. Give it a minute or two. Here." He offered him the water bottle.

Jack took it and swished his mouth, spitting the aftertaste out and coughing. He kept sipping on the bottle, grimacing at the horrible taste. "At least you warned me, I never like those people who say things aren't going to taste bad just to get you to take medicine."

NJ shrugged. "Honesty is the best policy, unless you're infiltrating. Then the best policy is a bunch of half-truths. But really, my uncle's remedies taste so horrible because he has to use some really weird plants. There's no point in trying to say they don't taste bad. He's been experimenting with stuff to sweeten it, or do _something_ to help with the flavor, but he hasn't been having much luck."

Raising an eyebrow at the first comment, Jack nodded and blinked as everything seemed to wobble in his vision. "Woah… trippy… Did I just say that..?"

The kid snickered at his wide-eyed look. "Yeah, it works fast. Come on, now that you're all numbed up we can get you down the mountain. There's a small town at the bottom." NJ somehow managed to get Jack standing despite the dramatic height differences and acted as a living crutch.

"This is actually kinda scary…" Jack slurred. Everything was wobbling in his vision. He wasn't so high as to put any intentional weight on his crushed foot, but it still bumped the ground every now and then. He couldn't feel _anything_.

NJ hummed in acknowledgement and kept going. Jack blinked as he realized that this kid was probably not even ten years old yet, but talked and acted like a mature adult. It was actually hard to remember he was a kid when you were talking to him.

"Hey… how old are you?" He muttered. "Wait… never mind, I already asked you that…"

"Maybe I'll answer someday." NJ smirked slightly.

"Someday?"

"You're pretty interesting. I wanna hang around you for now. You okay with that?" He looked at Jack curiously, showing a bit of his age in his adorably wondering look.

Jack blinked in the face of the puppy eyes. He'd never seen them before, he'd thought they were just people exaggerating! "Um… I guess? Won't your parents worry about you or something? And what about the neutral thing?"

"My parents won't care, they'd just tell me to be careful. And the neutral thing has a few exceptions." NJ turned his head to look straight forwards, obviously pasting a blank look on his face. Jack gave him a confused look.

"Then sure, I could use an extra pair of hands here and there…" Jack slumped suddenly. "Oh gosh, Wuya's going to kill me…" NJ stumbled when receiving the extra weight but kept going without a complaint, Jack not even noticing he'd stopped supporting most of himself.

"Wuya?"

"How do you feel about ghosts?"

"Ghosts, fun." He deadpanned. Jack finally realized what he'd done and straightened up as much as he could.

"Great." Jack said just as dryly. "She's kind of my boss/accomplice. She's going to be so mad that I didn't get the Shen Gon Wu…"

"The whaty?"

"I'll explain later…" Jack sighed. "Um… am I supposed to be tilting..?"

"The blunk, blue gunk, it's what my cousins call it and it just sticked, makes your body pretty much go to sleep. So yeah, you're just losing your balance."

Jack groaned and tried his hardest to stay upright. Getting dragged down the mountain was not something he was looking forwards too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and tell me what you think! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and follows! I just want to get out there that this story was started on impulse because I wanted to use my characters... The OCs that will show up in this story are all going to be overpowered, Mary Sue, and Gary Stu. There's just no going around this fact despite what I want to think. ^^"**

**The thing is that they're like this on _purpose_. It makes them fun characters. Well, at least to me... But whatever. **

**Man this story got out of control so fast... The main reason is I wanted the details and everything out of the way so I could get right down to the friendship and all that. :P**

**[Disclaimer] 3D is everything. This does not mean 3D owns everything. She owns her characters for now though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dragons and Wyverns Too Chap 2<strong>

A hospital visit and jet ride later (Jack had surgery and a few hours of bed rest before finally being lucid enough to make a call to his jackboots) NJ was sitting in a crosslegged position on the corner of Jack's worktable. Jack himself was sitting in a wheelchair and dejectedly poking at a paper with a pen.

"You should probably be resting." The kid commented.

"Well you should be in school, but I'm not saying anything." Jack deadpanned dully.

"Schools don't like me. They say I should be in high school. But then the high schoolers are such idiots I won't stay in the school. My sister and dad might love being prematurely geniuses but I don't like being too smart for my age group." Jack looked up from the table.

"I _knew_ you talked too weird to be a normal kid. What's your IQ?"

"Don't know, won't take the test." He shrugged. "Plus my dad broke the IQ test when he tried taking it last, and my sister is close to doing the same…"

"How do you break an IQ test?!" Jack sat up straight with a dumbfounded look.

"I have no idea." NJ's head fell and his chin hit his chest. "The test doesn't really judge how smart you are anyways."

"Your family is starting to sound insane."

"Not really. They ARE insane. And the Brithyrs are the _calmer_ side…" He sighed wearily.

"You're kidding," Jack looked at him sympathetically when NJ sighed again. "Dude, at least your family interacts with you. My mom and dad literally gave me my own house to live in on my last birthday so I'd finally get out of their hair."

"Ugh, I'd love having a house of my own away from my family… They'd stop by enough that I'd still interact with them, I'd just have to kick them out a lot." Jack snorted.

"Well you can stay here for now. I have more than enough room," Jack waved a hand upwards, his workshop was in the basement. "You know, you're pretty cool yourself. But I'm getting the feeling you don't have any friends?"

"No. My cousins are nice and all too, they're just… as crazy as the rest of my family."

"Well there's gotta be _someone_ in your family you like."

"Yeah, one of my uncles." NJ smiled. "He's just plain awesome, and he didn't grow up with my dad and his siblings so he's not very much like everyone else in my family. He's also a former assassin."

"Woah." Jack's eyebrows lifted. "_Real_ assassin? You're serious?"

"Uh huh." NJ again showed his age by the adoring shine in his eyes. "He's _so_ cool, he was called 411 but his code name was Slash, and he liked it so much that when he stopped being an assassin he made it his real name. And since everyone calls me NJ, I never get my own nickname so he gave me a name that he calls me and it doesn't mean anything unlike the rest of the names in my family. It's awesome, and he knows all sorts of really cool things too! He taught me how to play instruments and use guns to, because my family doesn't like using weapons like guns, and he-"

"Alright there fanboy, calm down a bit." Jack snickered at the light blush on his face. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah…" NJ ducked his head.

Jack just snickered again and tapped the paper he'd been poking. "Since you're supposedly smart, wanna check this out for me?" He lifted it up, showing the blueprints for an odd looking robot. "With my leg I can't exactly be moving metal around too much anyways, unless it's something small."

Taking the paper NJ skimmed it over. "If I knew anything about robots, I'd understand about fifty percent more of this. As it is it seems pretty cool. How about this, you tell/show me what to do and I put the bigger stuff together."

Jack nodded. "You know how to weld?"

"Yeah, my dad would legitimately have a heart attack if I was capable of making anything but perfect welds. Plus hanging around my aunt and uncle, who like doing traditional blacksmithing, means I can handle metal really well."

"Awesome." Jack grinned. "So here's what we need to do to get started…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, one of Jack's giant screens blinked on. Jack jumped in surprise and a greasy NJ simply looked up without even flinching. A familiar face glared at them.<p>

"Jack Spicer, you have not reported in from your last attempt at taking a Shen Gon Wu from the Xiaolin monks."

"Ah heh heh…" Jack shrunk back in fear, NJ giving the Dragon Warlord a dull look. "Well, you see…"

"I told you," Wuya's voice purred, faint because she stood out of sight somewhere. "He probably lost the Wu and is going to try giving some sort of lame excuse for his failure."

"Actually," NJ began, having been filled in on the Shen Gon Wu by Jack during the jet ride. "His foot was crushed in a mini avalanche caused by the Earth-Held and he was incapacitated as they escaped. Furthermore, it was such a grievous injury that it was a miracle he did not pass out on the mountainside. Luckily I was nearby and had come to investigate the fact that the monks were idiots enough to shout in an avalanche zone. Assisting him I brought him to the nearest hospital and am now staying with him as he is interesting and to avoid the insanity that is my relations." The boy spat out the entire story with no small amount of disdain and a tone of voice that just screamed defiance, yet with a completely blank face and not a sign of emotion. Jack had learned that doing that was NJ's specialty.

"And by Earth-Held he means Clay, I don't know why he's got these weird names for them but he won't explain and you don't really care about that so I'll just shut up now…" Jack trailed off with a squeak.

"Who are you?" Chase's eyes narrowed at the insults the boy had subtly shot him using body language.

He was surprised and suspicious seeing the signs. Humans could only see that type of body language when trained in it specifically for years, they simply weren't perceptive enough. He on the other hand could very easily see it and they weren't the kinds that humans did naturally without even noticing but signs that could only be done intentionally with knowledge of such complicated body language.

"I am Nock Junior, NJ for short." There, right there. The kid had moved his head so that his chin lifted in such a tiny movement that no human would ever catch notice of it. But it was done purely intentionally, a show of courage to bare his neck even in the slightest.

"And why, might I ask, do you find this pathetic worm interesting?" Chase's eyes narrowed further.

"Well if you can't see it, I don't want to spoil the surprise." NJ replied deadpan. "Besides, you wouldn't understand it in your entire life if you went through therapy Adurna style."

Chase just raised an eyebrow in confusion as Wuya made a sputtering sound in the background.

"How do you know that word?!" She actually shoved Chase clear out of the way so she could see better and glare straight at NJ.

"I should ask you the same question." The kid gave her an annoyed look. "After all, I know for a fact someone like you would be unable to use it honestly."

Glaring at him Wuya seemed about to cuss him out but she suddenly froze when Chase's voice growled from behind her.

"Wuya, move. Now." The raw malice in his voice caused her to scramble out of the way. Chase come back into view and he gave a stonefaced look at them. "Since you are so _terribly_ injured, Spicer, I shall leave you to your recovery. I expect you to contact me as soon as you are able. Now, Wuya… I believe I need to have a talk with you…"

Jack was all too glad to turn the screen off with a remote. He sighed and shrunk down into the wheelchair in relief.

"So he's your _'boss'_?" NJ questioned with suddenly narrowed eyes as he turned to the boy genius.

"Okay, maybe that word didn't quite describe him right…" Jack laughed awkwardly. "He's not so bad, actually, he's just probably annoyed that I messed up… again…"

"Maybe you wouldn't mess up if he didn't send one person to fight against four." NJ looked at him as if he was astonished Jack hadn't thought of that.

"Well, they're just a bunch of stupid kids...?" Jack tried to defend Chase but shrank back at the angry look on NJ's face.

"Number one, don't ever underestimate your enemies. Number two, _never_ underestimate your_self_. You have the _worst_ self-worth I've seen since when my cousin Gajeel first met Lo'! And that guy had some _legitimate_ _REASONS_ to be doubting his worth! You! Do! Not! You are far more than anyone ever believes and it is demeaning and quite frankly insulting that someone like you is treated so horribly by those around you!" He was in full rant mode now, standing ramrod straight and had even started stomping.

"Uh, NJ? Really, its fine, I'm used to it-"

"NO! You should not accept that treatment! _Nobody_ should just accept such treatment!" NJ stomped and Jack's eyes widened when the papers scattered around his workshop fluttered briefly. "You have so much potential it is awe inspiring!" Stomp. A short breeze suddenly ruffled Jack's hair as he stared. "To think that they not only look past such obvious potential, but _not see it in the first place _is indication of just how ridiculously idiotic they all are!" A harder stomp. Wind stirred in a circular motion around the room before stopping.

"NJ..?!"

He either ignored him or didn't hear him. "And I am absolutely _infuriated_ that such things are present in you with none of them recognizing it!" A stomp, even harder. The breeze didn't stop this time but continued slowly swirling. "And it completely-" Stomp and the wind sped up. "Torques me off-" His entire body shook with rage and the entire room was filled with rough wind. "That it is all THAT _obvious_-" Jack ducked a screwdriver and held a wrench up to fend off any other projectiles tossed around by the wind. "Even in the PITYINGLY short-" NJ was full on shouting now, Jack watching him in awe. Somehow he couldn't work it up inside him to be scared, despite the wind flying everywhere clearly being controlled by the kid in front of him. "Time that I have known you!"

"Why do you care so much?" Jack shouted out of the blue, hoping to snap him out of it. It worked.

"Because you're my-" NJ's face was immediately filled with mortification and a crimson blush spread across his face. The wind stopped so suddenly the objects flying around just dropped to the floor, papers slowly flittering back down as Jack stared at him in confusion.

"I'm your what?" He cautioned, wheeling himself a little closer now that he didn't risk getting brained.

"I, maybe, um… How about I start from the beginning…" The boy covered his face with his hands, the blush creeping all the way down to his neck. "You see, I might… not… be fully… _human_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, first of all: There will be references to characters from different shows and movies and all that. That's because NJ is just one OC amidst a ton of interconnecting characters and OCs, so things get confusing pretty quick. I'll keep the references to a minimum though. :P<strong>

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys? Wow, I didn't realize people would actually like this... X3 **

**And again, NJ is weird. His family is weird. His species is weird. THAT IS THE POINT. :D It makes them funny and awesome. :P**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews and follows! Flames will be mercilessly thrown into the nearest refridgerator!**

**[Disclaimer] 3D owns her stuff. Not the other stuff. Basically, if you don't recognize it she probably owns it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough***

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dragons and Wyverns Too<strong>

Jack blinked. "You're not human? Oh gosh, you're not like Chase are you? Cause if you turned into a giant lizard-" The kid sputtered with laughter almost hysterically.

"Wow, you have no idea." He laughed without any humor. "My mom is human, but my dad's not. My species… well, it's not exactly common. My dad and his four siblings are the only fullblooded ones that exist, or ever did. We're what we call Elemental Wyverns. Similar to the western dragon in appearance, but a lot different."

"Okay, and you're wind I'd guess." Jack blinked, sort of kind of completely in shock.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm called the Air Precision Wyvern, my Winds aren't very strong but I have far more precise control over them than anyone in my family could ever manage."

"Okay." Jack muttered. "This has to do with me how? And why do you look human?"

The blush, having faded a bit, was back in full force. "Um, we have several forms… Human, Secondary, and Primary…"

"You didn't answer my first question." Jack said suspiciously.

"…Can I just start this by saying I'm technically the same age as you species-wise?" NJ spoke up weakly. "And you're… kind of sort of… my-soulmate-because-Elemental-Wyverns-can-feel-who-their's-are-and-are-destined-to-find-their's-and-I-realized-it-on-the-mountain-when-you-were-hurt." NJ literally threw himself under a table in embarrassment.

Jack stared into space for several minutes. On one hand, that was really weird. On another hand, that was a little cool. On yet another third hand, WHAT DID HE MEAN SOULMATE?! And on the mythical fourth hand, that was REALLY REALLY FREAKY AND MORE THAN A LITTLE CREEPY!

As his mind was blanked out in shock he slowly realized that NJ was cowering under his worktable trembling slightly.

"Um… NJ?" He wheeled over so he could look under. The kid flinched and peeked out from where his face was pressed into his knees. "I uh… I mean, I hardly even know you, and you're still kind of a kid to me…" Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly when NJ buried his head into his arms, face somehow turning even redder. "But you know, I don't know anything about this soulmate thing… I kind of want to just be friends though, you've been a great friend so far. Well, at least I think you have, I haven't had any friends before…" NJ's head flew up to look at him searchingly.

"You wouldn't think of me as a mate, just a friend?" He asked, searching for something.

"Mate?!" Jack sputtered. "No! Just a friend!" He stared in bafflement as NJ practically melted in relief.

"Oh thank Haios…" He muttered.

"Could you… maybe explain what just happened?" NJ looked up at him guiltily.

"Sorry about that... First thing you should know is that Elemental Wyverns have instincts. Instincts so strong, that they sometimes make us act strange and do things we normally wouldn't do without the instincts. But at the same time, they make us who we are. We wouldn't be wyvern without the instincts. When a wyvern's soulmate is found, the number one priority for that wyvern's instincts is to protect that soulmate and try to claim them. And no, that's not what it sounds like," NJ groaned. "Claim is basically acknowledging the bond, beginning dating in human terms. It's really hard for us to say certain things when our instincts demand that they're called other things."

"So, uh… you were being all protective of me because your instincts had just… activated?" Jack cautioned.

NJ hummed affirmatively. "But once the soulmate is protected, the wyvern's job is to find whether they need to court their soulmate before claiming them. Sometimes that's necessary, but…" Seeing the confused look on Jack's face he elaborated. "Courting in Elemental Wyvern terms is… flirting? I think? It's hard to find parallels… Anyways, some people in my family have courted before. They became friends with their soulmate first to see how the other felt about them. The first time a situation like this happened…" NJ hummed thoughtfully.

"Continue?" Jack prompted.

"Oh right… My cousin Vince was courting Lee, yes genders don't ever matter. Souls do not have genders, our bodies do. Anyways, Lee was interested in a girl named Sakura. Of course, Vince's instincts did NOT like that their soulmate wasn't acknowledging them… Vince managed to control his impulses long enough to explain everything to Lee, and Lee told Vince he didn't want Vince as a mate, just a friend. Once he said that Vince's instincts automatically reacted to the _next_ part involved in our soulmates. The wyvern instinct's very biggest aim is to please and comply with our mates."

"So when Vince said he wanted to be just friends, his instinct just, what? Went along with it?" Jack interjected.

"Yep. And even stranger, the bond between their souls still formed. We learned that no matter what we'll end up soulmates of a sort with the one we're meant to be with, but the relationship between those certain ones is more or less like an extremely strong friendship. It's not anywhere near the type of friendship anyone else could ever experience, it's way too close. But it's not the type of _relationship_ relationship that, say, my dad and mom have as actual mates."

"So _that's_ why you wanted me to say that, so your instincts would recognize that I didn't want that type of relationship!" Jack perked up in understanding. "Well, trust me dude, I DON'T want that. Not that I'm a homophobe or anything, I just don't want a boyfriend." Jack paused as he suddenly realized something. "Wait, for you guys there wouldn't exactly be anything like rejection, would there?"

"No," NJ laughed quietly. "If you'd told me you hated my guts, never wanted to see me again, and wished I would die, I'd be content and you literally would never see me again. That's not to say I wouldn't be around, my instincts would still demand I keep you safe. I'd just be following you from the shadows."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You mentioned a soulbond thing earlier?" Even though everything was still _really_ weird, he couldn't help but be fascinated to learn about all this.

"The soulbond." He nodded. "When in the situation of mates, they're obviously just mates. The bond snaps in place easily and quickly because the wyvern automatically cares for the other and the other obviously cares for the wyvern, otherwise they'd have turned them down. With the situation Vince and Lee had, and the one we're in right now, Lee is called Vince's Soul Guarded because Vince basically is the one in charge of protecting his soul. In their case they were already friends and cared about each other, meaning the bond again snapped right into place. But with us... it's like…" NJ's eyes scrunched up and glazed over slightly. "I can _feel_ the bond, but it's like… not really there…"

"Because I don't really know you," Jack finished. He nodded.

"Right, I think the bond will form over time as we becomes friends." He gave Jack a weird look. "It's weird though, because even without the bond my instincts already register you as Soul Guarded and I'm getting seriously angry at the fact that you're injured right now. Of course, I was already mad, but not to the point of wanting to hunt down these Xiaolin guys…"

"You're going to be ridiculously protective of me aren't you?" Jack deadpanned.

"Overprotective doesn't even begin to cover it." NJ nodded sympathetically. "An Elemental Wyvern is already deadly, but when their mates are in danger they are so dangerous you don't even _want_ to know. For wyverns with Soul Guarded they- I mean, we, become even more protective because our instincts demand that we protect our Soul Guarded at all costs. For normal mates the desire to protect is tempered with normal relationship things."

"So… I now have an incredibly dangerous creature acting as my personal bodyguard." Jack blinked.

"Yeah." Nick grinned. "Hey, can I call you Boss? That sounds like it'd be cool. And actually, you have an _immortal_ incredibly _deadly_ creature acting as your bodyguard."

"Immortal?" Jack stared with wide eyes.

"Uh huh. We found out a few years ago when my Aunt Arya was killed. We didn't even notice as her body healed itself while she was dead, and then she just… woke up. Woke up screaming, dying is apparently very traumatic, but still woke up. We don't stay dead. According to her, our souls wander until our bodies heal enough to hold them again. And want to know something awesome?" NJ grinned broader at the shocked nod. "Once the bond forms, since you'll be connected to my soul…" He trailed off meaningfully.

"I'm gonna be _immortal?!_" Jack yelled excitedly.

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll grow into an adult first."

Jack sat in silence for a while, absorbing everything and giving NJ some time to collect himself. It took a long while before he could think straight again.

"Hey Enny? _Now_ can I know how old you are? You mentioned species-wise you were my age, but how old are you in human years?"

NJ, back in his usual deadpan snark state, sighed wearily. "It's complicated to translate our ages. For one, we judge by three ways. Mental age, physical age (human physical age not included), and emotional age. Mentally I'm actually an adult. Physically, my natural form is actually probably a few years younger than you. Emotionally? I'm kind of everywhere emotionally. Most of the time I'm an adult, but sometimes I get…"

"Your age?" Jack snickered at the glare he got.

"Emotionally doesn't ever really count anyways, half the people in my family act like three year olds. But the main point of everything is that each individual person in my family has their age translated differently depending on their own selves. I just so happen to be older mentally, affecting the entire perception of my age. We grow really weird too, at first we grow fast mentally, then we skip to a physically stage, then again mental, then we finally get our secondary and human forms around the time we learn to talk, then another mental stage, then our human forms have the physical growth spurt, then our secondary forms, then our primary forms, all in just the first two years of our lives."

"I get it, you guys grow really weird." Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're still avoiding telling me aren't you?"

"Possibly." NJ refused to slump. He really did. "I might happen to be five years old in human years…"

"_Five?!_" Jack sputtered.

"Hey! I'm considered older than my nine year old cousin species-wise because of my mind! And my Adurna cousins who are thirteen are considered the equivalent of eighteen, they're pretty much the normal growth pattern too!"

"Okay okay, I get it!" Jack raised his hands placatingly. "You guys grow really _really_ weird. Understood."

NJ huffed slightly and shot him a frustrated glare. Then gave a small smile as he thought back on something. "Hey, what did you call me earlier?"

"What?"

"You called me something earlier, twice."

"Oh, Enny? I figured a nickname for NJ, you know? NJ sounds a little weird to me." Jack watched as a small smile on NJ's face grew into a grin. "You like?"

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I don't want anyone else calling me that though, they have to call me NJ like everyone else." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "And I still want to know if I can call you Boss."

"Dude, that would be awesome." Jack grinned.

They chatted for a little while longer, but slowly wound down to a comfortable silence. Jack looked around his workshop with a frown.

"Uh, hey Enny?"

"Yeah Boss?" NJ had taken the new nickname to heart, especially while in his usual deadpan snark mode.

"Mind helping me clean this place up?" Jack looked around his workshop, papers and small objects scattered everywhere from the winds NJ had created.

"Oh… right. Sorry about that. Our elements are a part of us, we don't control them. We are so connected to them that sometimes we can speak with the very elements themselves. The elements do whatever we ask of them, and that is all we need. They also tend to respond when we are in distress – they don't like it when we are upset." NJ walked around picking things up and handing them to Jack to wheel over where they belonged.

"So, you talk to the air?" Jack snickered and received an unamused look.

"In general, considering I'm the element of Air, yes. But it's the Winds that respond to us. Air doesn't like doing anything asked of it unless we ask directly and that's hard." NJ bent over and picked up what looked like an oily rag.

"How does that work?" Jack asked bemused.

"I have no idea. The other elements have more experience with theirs, but the Air part of my family is known for raw instinctual connection to our element. We rarely train or practice with it because we just don't need to."

"You guys are weird." Jack decided.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>NJ's species also doesn't have much of a sense of modesty, which is why he's so embarrassed here... He doesn't really like tghat part of his species. <strong>**XD**

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys~ Seems you haven't seen the Gary sue thing yet. As far as I know it's not even really displayed much for a while, so I can see why. Though the main point I was trying to make was that they're crazy overpowered and have a ton of abilities... That doesn't mean I made them badly written characters. Every character of mine has gone through at least a hundred hours of late-night-can't-sleep brainstorming so they're all well developed. (in my opinion)**

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites! Thank you to Death-Dimension and MiladyToast for reviewing the last chaoter! ;D**

**[3D owns NOTHIIIIIIIiiiiiiiii_iiiiii_ng...]**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dragons and Wyverns Too Chap 4<strong>

The next day Jack woke up in his bed, oddly enough. It took him a moment to remember NJ helping him into bed the night before since his foot made moving his leg hurt like heck.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jack saw a strange goldenish shimmer to the air on one side of his room. It didn't extend anywhere near him and didn't even move. After a moment staring at it hard Jack realized it _was_ moving; but slowly in and out to a breathing pattern. And judging by the pacing of it it belonged to someone who was asleep.

"Uh, Enny?" He questioned. The only person in the entire place that was probably responsible for this was him, since Jack knew he still didn't know squat about the wyvern.

The second he called out the shimmer trembled and then shrunk in on itself towards the floor. A minute later Enny poked his head up from the floor with tousled hair and a curious look.

"What is it?"

"Uh…" Jack stared. "I should probably get used to weird stuff, huh."

NJ gave him a confused look but then understanding bloomed on his face. "Oh, you're talking about the sleep shield. It's a completely natural defense and something we can't turn off unless we wake up. When we're asleep, anything inside the shield or touching it will immediately fall asleep. Any object being thrown into or poked into the shield will immediately lose all force and fall to the ground. Any machinery going inside it will either blow up if it's normal or short circuit if it's complex." He stretched with a cute yawn. "I wouldn't go near it unless you intend on having an unscheduled nap."

"Okay." Jack accepted that. "But why were you on my floor? I gave you your own room."

"Instincts." Enny muttered darkly.

"This is going to be a running theme, I can already feel it."

* * *

><p>Eating breakfast in Jack's kitchen, Enny stared warily at the cereal in front of him. Taking his spoon he poked at it, watching the round, brown puff wobble in the milk.<p>

"You _do_ know what cereal is, right?" Jack questioned in amusement.

"Of course I do," NJ scowled. "…I'm just not…" His hands clenched, unsure of how to say something. "I don't like this… stuff. The processed foods that humans eat. I hate it." He poked at the cereal with his spoon again.

"They're Coco Puffs." Jack deadpanned.

"Processed chunk of wheat imitation with fake chocolate flavoring." NJ muttered rebelliously.

Jack looked at his own cereal, already a third of the way gone. "Huh… I don't think that's actually what it's made of."

"It's close enough."

"Look, can you at least try it?" Jack rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"…" Enny poked at it again before taking a piece up on his spoon. Jack was pleased to see him eat it and actually _try_ to taste it.

"Oh come on!" Jack gave up at the utterly disgusted look on his face. "Fine, but I'm not cooking anytime soon so you'll have to find _some_ food you can eat for breakfast. Unless you can cook?"

"Don't put anyone in my family in front of an oven unless they're a Brisingr." NJ automatically stated. "As the Fire part they at least know how to make sure nothing's burnt… down."

Jack facepalmed. Wheeling his chair away from the table and to the cupboard filled with food he opened it up and looked around. "Okay, there's GOT to be some cereal in here you like. Frosted Flakes?"

Enny did an odd thing with his eyes where his pupils blew up and covered almost all the color in his eyes. Jack had discovered it the previous day while they were working. The guy literally had built in telescopes in his eyes! Apparently each of the four Elemental Wyvern had a different sense that was ridiculously powerful.

"Nope. Ground up wheat meal." Enny sniffed at it.

"What does that even mean?"

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed another. "Okay, these things… Shredded Mini Wheats, they're baked. I remember hearing that from a commercial."

"How are these things mini?" NJ asked quizzically as he took one. He seemed to consider it as he looked at it, sniffed it slightly, and licked the frosting. He carefully bit off a corner and chewed carefully. The lit up look on his face made it hard for Jack to not go 'aw'. "This is actually not bad." NJ popped all of it in his mouth.

"Translation: 'this is good and I like something for once'." Jack snickered and wheeled back to the table. He grumbled as the wheels proved too bulky to turn right. He'd gotten the hang of maneuvering in a wheelchair down pretty fast, but it was still annoying.

"You know, we can probably make something better than that piece of junk…" Enny gave the chair a dangerous look. Jack resisted the urge to facepalm again. "Oh, and just so you know don't give crunchy foods to anyone in my family without asking them about it first. I'm the only one in the family whose secondary form has molars to chew with, so they can't stand it."

"Noted." Jack nodded. "And dude I need paper right now. SO many ideas just popped in my head."

NJ smirked slightly. "Well it'll have to wait. I'm enjoying my…" He looked at the box as he sat down again. "Shredded Mini Wheats. Seriously though, how are these things mini?" He shoved his bowl of Coco Puffs at Jack and poured himself a new bowl of the other cereal.

Jack couldn't help but find it utterly adorable that the kid had to sit on his knees so he was tall enough to eat at the table. Even for his human form looking around eight, he was really short.

"So Enny, I wanted to know…" Jack shifted awkwardly. "You said your family's more neutral, but you seem so…"

"Good? That's because even though we're neutral we fight against the bad guys a lot. Common thieves and thugs mostly, but every once in a while someone comes along who really threatens the world and we put a stop to them." Enny didn't even seemed bothered by the question.

"What about me?"

"You?" He raised an eyebrow. "No offense, but as you are you're not exactly much of a threat to anyone. But even if you were capable of taking over the world, well… You'd be the ruler of everyone but you wouldn't be a tyrant. You might be evil but you don't have the capacity for raw malice and cruelty. It also has to do with the fact that no one in my family could actually kill you…"

"What? The bond hasn't formed yet has it?" Jack looked at him in confusion.

"No." Enny snorted. "It's complicated and twisted beyond belief, but the basics of it is that we can't kill anyone who is good. You qualify enough that my family wouldn't be able to kill you. Therefore, you would not be someone we would need to defeat."

"You guys have some weird morals, you know that?" Jack shook his head. "Seriously, even Omi isn't as weird as you guys." He stopped and blinked. "Huh, I feel like I know about your family already and I haven't even met them."

"That tends to happen a lot," NJ mused curiously. "I wonder why?"

* * *

><p>"Hold that right there," Jack ordered as he grabbed a screwdriver from the small table they'd attached to his wheelchair for this purpose. The only problem was remembering to put the tool back on the table instead of leaving it around the lab.<p>

Leaning back with a pleased grin he looked over the masterpiece. It had only taken him one day to design, and building it the next had proved to go even faster. Having Enny there to bounce ideas off of (even if he didn't always understand it) helped a lot. The wyvern had also commented that helping his dad build was one of their few bonding times, so he'd grown to ignore his dislike of his intelligence when he was helping and not the one actively in charge of building.

"It looks cool." NJ said dully. Monotone was his natural speaking mode, but according to him Jack somehow made him act weird. "Needs some color."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jack mused. "Some red and black, definitely." He looked at NJ out the side of his vision. "Maybe a bit of green?"

"Please stop obsessing over my eyes." Enny droned slightly annoyed.

"Come on! Green eyes are cool enough, your eyes are _creamy!_ That doesn't exist in the color spectrum!" Jack exclaimed. "Cream green eye color doesn't even exist in the animal kingdom!"

Enny huffed quietly. "My dad's eyes are neon." That shut Jack up.

"That's it, I want to meet your folks sometime."

"Please don't," He whined slightly.

Jack grinned. "I'm going to have to meet them sometime, you know. I'm your _Soul Guarded_, remember?"

"Please don't remind me." NJ growled. "You do realize that I could bribe you out of evil right now just by giving you full access to my dad's labs?"

"What?"

"The few other smart people who've seen my dad's labs have literally drooled walking in the door and one kept fainting in happiness." Enny told him with a perfectly passive face.

"If you were anyone else I'd ask if you were joking, but you don't joke." Jack gave him a look. "Let's get back to work though. The red paint's over there, black's right next to it." As Jack picked up a tablet and started scrolling through something Enny went over to where he'd pointed.

"You better not be looking at green paint colors."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?"<p>

"It's not _that_ weird."

"Dude, yes it is!" Jack pushed him slightly. "You've never played an Xbox before and your dad's supposedly this brilliant inventor!"

"Why does that indicate that I should have played a video game?" Enny gave him the _look_. Jack thought that look was hilarious. It was a slightly condescending look mixed with a large amount of 'I'm better than to do something like that' but on the face of an eight year old (secretly five) it looked absolutely hysterical.

Jack snickered, ignoring the scowl he got because Enny knew he liked to make fun of his human form's age. "Just come over here already." He pat the couch that he was sitting on, a footstool holding his bandaged foot up. NJ obediently sat down and accepted the controller he was handed.

"I don't want to play." He said slightly defiantly as he gave the TV an angry glare.

"Well too bad, you've never played a video game before and I'm making you."

A while later Jack quickly learned that NJ did NOT like fighting games, thank you very much. In his own words he'd 'had enough fighting in five years from his family to destroy the planet'. Jack wasn't sure whether he was exaggerating or not, which kind of scared him.

Halo was surprisingly on the 'it's not as bad as the rest' list and none of the others could even get a good point. Jack tried hard, but none of the (lots of) games he had didn't have any fighting or anything. It was kind of the point of most video games lately.

And then Enny discovered Minecraft.

Jack wasn't quite sure what he'd unleashed on the world and pondered if Enny could be bothered to be convinced to help him _take over_ said world via Minecraft negotiating.

"Ah hah! DIAMONDS!" NJ squealed happily.

It was also really scary that Enny was acting completely his age while playing.

"No no no, NOOOO! I HATE YOU LAVA! I HATE YOOOOU!"

Jack just watched in a fit of giggles as NJ proceeded to curse the game out using a weird language.

"Why are you laughing?! The lava is eviiiiil!" Enny whined pitifully with a full on pout.

Jack gave up holding it in and cackled hysterically.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Enny's reactions to playing Minecraft are entirely based off of my own, I have no problems with admitting it. Watching me play Minecraft is hilarious if my sister's giggles are anything to go off of. (She's a moderator and the person who bugged me into playing in the first place.)<strong>

**NJ hates the fact that he's got the mind of an adult and the utterly adorable body of a little kid. Everyone else just can't stop 'awww'ing. Bonding time for NJ and Jack! Jack is just confused most of the time but he's learning to deal with the strangeness.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think! ^^**


End file.
